


The Promethean Toy （普罗米修斯玩偶）

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Chronicles of Darkness, M/M, Promethean: The Created - Freeform, Vampire: The Requiem - Freeform, Vampire: The Victorian Age, nwod
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: 汉康（左右有意义），NWoD (New World of Darkness) 新黑暗世界设定AU，19世纪末伦敦，吃完抹嘴一发完。写它目的：一为吸康（字面意义上的吸）二为复健。写它初衷：Bryan Dechart直播中特别爱提自己曾经给未婚妻Amelia Rose Blaire在《真爱如血》里友情出演blood prostitute这回事。迄今为止都提了两回了不写个什么不合适。梗略多，懂的懂，不懂欢迎来问梗。也欢迎小伙伴们拿它接着开脑洞（就提前跟我吱一声）。[我是一个只会写AU的文废了……]





	The Promethean Toy （普罗米修斯玩偶）

“你喜欢我吗？”

男孩的问题令吸血鬼转过身来。他拉上窗帘，从窗前稍许走开几步，略有些惊讶。

“为什么不？”

男孩没回答，只是垂下目光略微颔首，似乎在打量自己刚刚在对方面前赤露出的身体。吸血鬼跟着将那躯体以行家里手估货的眼光一起细细观看：作为今晚的一顿餐食，他看不出自己应该有什么地方不满意。

他是在七日晷区(Seven Dials)挑中的这少年。那时晚祷钟刚敲过不久，伦敦城古老的暗巷正翕动着眼皮从白日的沉闷睡眠中辗转苏醒，对要如何挥霍过黑夜羽翼庇护下的这几个浪荡时辰尚且毫无头绪；然而其子民当中最贪婪或最饥饿者却已三三两两出现在墙边路角，堆起因倦怠而廉价的笑容企图将自己微薄的货物向路人兜售。

在将若干涂脂抹粉的憔悴面孔从自己跟前拂开之后吸血鬼发现了这少年。白教堂那一连串事件以后，凡是还没被花柳病啃干净脑子的“鸟儿”们，无论是男是女都懂得要结伴出行；唯独这孩子孤零零自个儿立在一边，活像是受了同行前辈们嫌弃排挤。是新手吧，吸血鬼想着踱上前去。衣服穿得也不够挑逗，甚至都不懂胸前衬衫该多解几个纽扣。没准是个新手。他站到男孩跟前去，而男孩的眼睛立刻闪亮起来，略微仰起脸向面前身材高大的男人展颜一笑，大约浑然不知自己眼前的存在就只剩下外壳像个男人。

一定是个新手，吸血鬼想。他掏出一枚将近一世纪前铸就的弗洛林，朝那双在煤气灯下呈现出深琥珀色的眼睛晃了晃；而这孩子甚至没想到要在跟他上马车前先把这金币咬上一口。

居然是个新手。吸血鬼觉得自己今夜撞到了好运头。

此时男孩又抬头对他露出那种闪亮亮的眼神，像只不谙世事的小狗崽子傻乎乎地，单纯因为觉得自己受到喜爱而快活不已。吸血鬼望着对方转身走开到洗脸盆那边去，蘸湿毛巾开始擦拭自己胸脯、腋窝与鼠蹊。

“不。”吸血鬼命令道。“停下来。”

男孩放下手里毛巾，一脸不明就里。吸血鬼在天鹅绒面的沙发上坐下来，伸手招男孩过来坐下。男孩坐到了他身边而不是大腿上，吸血鬼决定原谅他。

“让我闻闻你。”

男孩听话地靠过来，不自觉地向着吸血鬼抬起下颏露出咽喉，后者因这个小动作而险些当场伸出獠牙。一边告诫自己不要操之过急，吸血鬼一边将右手插入对方脑后的卷发间、左手扶住男孩侧肋，面孔埋在男孩胸前闻他味道。凡人体味纵使在彼此鼻端总有些不堪，对吸血鬼而言却是充溢着源自鲜血的芳香活力；而年轻如身旁男孩者通常最为曼妙，足以振奋任何一具死而不僵的活尸。

不过年轻也有个限度。就算吸血鬼也有个口味上的喜厌好恶。就他个人来说，若是猎物年岁尚幼——

吸血鬼犹疑地从男孩胸口抬起头来。“怎么了吗？”后者问，听起来有些担心。吸血鬼花了几秒考虑，认定是自己多心。

“没什么。”

他把鼻尖重新放回男孩柔软肌肤上原先的位置上去。柔软、细腻，而且温暖。却令他竟有些踌躇。他不知道自己出现之前，男孩在巷子里等待了多久，但他一定是对方今晚第一位客人：男孩肉体的气味太过干净。吸血鬼稍稍提升自己感官的敏锐程度，捕捉到了像是洗衣皂留下的松香和香子兰味道，其下还有一缕浅淡的没药与乳香气息。最后这点让吸血鬼有些警觉，不过他接着就想起今天周一。

也许男孩只是昨天去了教堂而已。

吸血鬼侧头将耳朵贴在男孩左胸听了阵心跳，那生命的律动节奏伴着血流的声响在他听来仿佛最伟大的交响曲，令他几乎落泪。回过神来之后他意识到男孩正双手抱着他的头，修长的手指温柔梳过吸血鬼花白蓬乱的发间。突然之间吸血鬼感觉无法再将自己的欲望隐瞒下去。

“今夜之后天堂的大门将永远向你关闭。”吸血鬼告诉他，自己也不知为何要这么做。“你不害怕吗？”

男孩看似无动于衷。“我为何要害怕？”

“你不害怕死后会怎样？”

“我死后就什么也没有，”男孩安静答道，“一片虚无。”

所以不是什么爱去教堂的虔诚货色了，吸血鬼想着，反倒放下心来。“那你难道不惧怕死亡本身？”

“我为何要怕？”男孩再次反问。

“因为我将杀死你。”吸血鬼据实以告。“我将吸干你的血，再将你肢解、放到那口箱子里、沉入泰晤士河底。”

男孩调转目光朝墙角的黑色包铁木箱投去漠不关心的一瞥，又望回吸血鬼。“你无法杀死我，”他说，眼神宁静直率宛如陈述事实。“我不是活的(I am not alive)。”

吸血鬼皱起眉头。“你是悖廊(Bedlam)跑出来的小疯子之一吗？”

男孩不再回答只是看着他，一时间神色竟显得有几分悲伤。吸血鬼觉得自己无法忍受，于是站起身来到窗边去，指尖拨开窗帘几寸，向外张望。考文垂花园的街道眼下空无一人，开始有雨点打破沉闷的空气。天际脏铅色的密云滚动，遥远处隐隐雷鸣。

“躺到床上去。”吸血鬼头也不回地说，拉紧窗帘。

“是，先生。”男孩叹息道，离开沙发把自己仰面在床上放平。吸血鬼回过头看见那墨蓝色丝绸床面上的白身子，又心软一阵。

“叫我安德森。”

“……安德森。”对方重复道，声音很轻。吸血鬼在他身边床侧坐下来。“你叫什么，男孩？”

“我的名字是康纳。”

“康纳。”吸血鬼也跟着重复，端详床上人深金褐色的卷发和几乎同色的眼睛。“你家哪里的，爱尔兰？”

男孩微微张嘴却没回答。也许真的是疯人院里溜出来的，吸血鬼想。爱尔兰血统，容易发疯。

他伸手揉乱男孩的头发，有那么一秒钟假装自己是哄儿子睡觉的父亲。男孩在他的抚摸下闭起眼睛，应和着他的动作居然显得放松。吸血鬼仔细将自己手掌下男孩的脸庞查看：这是一张美丽的面孔，线条轮廓有着希腊罗马雕像般古韵遗风。

吸血鬼希望今夜过后能将这面容多在自己印象中贮存些时日——这待遇他平常遇上的牺牲品很少享有。

他目光从少年的脸上向下滑去，在颈项处逗留过后抵达肩臂前胸。虽然有着一张充满古典美的面孔，男孩的肢体虽修长匀称却远不够强健，难以与奥林匹斯任何一位神祗相配；要做一位阿波罗——哪怕是年轻时的一位——他还太过细瘦了。

不过要说能否被一只鹰叼走，他体态倒是足够轻盈。

吸血鬼赶走脑袋里不着边际的想法，转而继续往下将男孩身体打量。对方沉默半天忽然开口，给他提起了热心建议。

“如果你咬我的这里、和这里，”他轻点自己颈侧和咽喉，“会导致我大出血而只留给你不到两分钟。还有这里也是。”男孩指头分别点过自己左右大腿根内侧。“你想速战速决的话我当然没意见，但是——”

“闭嘴。”吸血鬼咆哮道，“我怎么进餐，还轮不到你指手画脚，小子。”

男孩乖巧地遵命闭嘴，跟着就在被獠牙刺破乳晕皮肤的尖锐疼痛下倒吸气出声。选取这个位置纯粹出于恶意的吸血鬼很快发现自己找对了猎物身上的敏感点，伏在男孩身上一边欣赏对方呻吟一边舔舐着温热的鲜血感到心满意足。男孩的血液流淌下吸血鬼的喉管，浸润着原本枯干的脏腑经络，直到吸血鬼恍然错觉自己早已皱缩僵死的心脏也被带得跳动不止，随着体内血量的逐渐丰盈越发强烈，直到那与身下男孩同律的心跳声变成遮蔽一切的轰然巨响，仿佛北大西洋的惊涛反复拍打多佛海峡的白垩巉岩。

动用了强大的自制力，吸血鬼命令自己停止，舌尖轻舔唇下伤口。那伤口转眼间开始愈合，血洞消失不见只留下一道深深的齿痕，证明此处曾印下吸血鬼之吻。男孩气喘吁吁试图伸展身体，犹自在这个吻的余韵下痉挛不已；吸血鬼活动了下刚才被男孩十指抓得有些疼的双肩，伸手以掌心按揉身下人仍然坚挺的阳具，察觉对方下体已是一片精湿。男孩喘息仍然未定，除此之外默不作声；他抬头查看男孩面孔，发现那双漂亮的褐眼失了焦距迷茫得厉害，泪水将长睫毛也是沾得湿漉漉地。

吸血鬼突然想问这是不是男孩的初夜。

在问出这个毫无必要的问题之前他就再次咬进男孩皮肉，这一次挑的是手腕位置。为了延长享受鲜活猎物的时间，吸血鬼特意避开动脉、牙齿精准刺破青色静脉血管将暗玫瑰红色的佳酿吮饮。床上的男孩毫无前兆哑着嗓子叫出来，这稍微令吸血鬼有些吃惊；可他跟着就想起自己的手掌还压着男孩下身。尽管几乎要被嘴里男孩的血味彻底冲昏头脑，他还是分了些神智出去，将男孩的阴囊捉在指间好一番盘捻，又向上握住男孩阴茎，一边往返套弄一边用拇指肚搓揉前端。随着他的抚爱，男孩反弓起脊背拼命扭动起腰肢，动作也不知是拒是迎，明明并未被扼住咽喉，嗓子里冒出来的细碎声响却仍仿佛濒临窒息。

就这样过了一会儿之后——吸血鬼并不知道具体有多久，但他暗自期盼是永远——在事情变得无法挽回之前他放开男孩。男孩在吸血鬼的尖牙抽离自己时二度高潮了，肌肉线条优美的胸膛小腹起伏不住，光滑肌肤上淋漓洒落晶莹液滴。吸血鬼一边为男孩舔合腕上伤口，一边伸手去摩挲他胸腹，指望给这气味过于纯洁的肉体涂抹上足够浓重的欲望气息。

“我尝起来是什么味道？”男孩小声问。吸血鬼端详了下对方渐渐变得苍白的双唇，伸食指中指到自己嘴里蘸蘸，直接捅进男孩口中。

“自己尝尝看。”

男孩顺从地微闭双眼，仔细咂过吸血鬼戳进来的手指，又侧头去用脸颊蹭那只手的手掌，仍然半合着眼睛，似乎从睫毛底下打量吸血鬼、又仿佛没在看。吸血鬼着了魔似的凝望着男孩面孔，直到对方开始伸出舌头将他手掌从掌根一直舔到中指尖。

吸血鬼最后一点自制力在男孩这个动作下土崩瓦解。

他发动身为血族的能力，将得来不易的珍贵血液转化为超自然的魔力，强迫自己早已死去的躯壳模拟生时的生理机能：一时间他枯萎多年的血脉再度饱胀，停搏的心脏重新跳动，皮肤浮现血色，呼吸带出暖意。

然后吸血鬼压上绸缎床单上男孩的身体，双手抓住那黑葡萄串似的浓密卷发对他吻下去，锋利的齿尖捕住那条不知羞耻的舌头，令它流血、带来程度同等剧烈的愉悦与疼痛。

双倍震鸣的惊涛骇浪之间，吸血鬼几乎无法意识到自己正凶猛亲吻住男孩，劲头有如快渴死的人啃吃一颗熟透开裂的红石榴。

忽然间男孩开始使劲挣扎。这挣扎里有点什么特别的东西，令吸血鬼猛然回过神来。集中起溃散一地的意志力，吸血鬼很快明白过来，男孩正在接近高潮——今晚的第三次。他暂时放开男孩的嘴，后者立刻吭哧吭哧快速短促地抽起了气，全身紧绷着在他身下控制不住地一下下挺送胯部蹭动不止，双眼紧闭满面绯红。

吸血鬼顺着自己牺牲品的两腿间向下摸，将食指中指交叠探入男孩私缝小穴之中。男孩触电般狠狠打了个哆嗦，发出闷声的短暂哭喊进入了高潮，吸血鬼感觉自己的手指被一圈紧致有力的肌肉环绕着一下一下有节奏地挤压，于是在这节奏中就连仅剩的那点意志力也被推挤出了神志。

吸血鬼一手扯松自己腰带，另一手掐住猎物汗水淋淋的大腿向外掰开，俯身覆上侵入进去一直到底，然后用方才解去障碍的那只手抓住男孩的头发压在鸭绒枕头上，继续向下压直到够到对方被血涂染得鲜红的嘴唇。

这一次吸吮男孩舌头的时候，吸血鬼心下清楚，已经没有回头路了。

完全飨足后吸血鬼从床上爬起来，到洗手盆前洗过手脸、整理自己身上衣服。他回头看看。男孩双腿大开仰躺着，面孔侧向床另一边，一动不动。吸血鬼把箱子从墙角拖过来打开，取出其中的剪刀和骨锯瞧了瞧，摆到床头柜上。他伸手提起男孩耷拉到床侧、脚尖点地那条腿的脚腕扔回床上，绕到床那边去，将尸首推成侧躺姿势，再扳着肩翻成俯卧。接下来的善后部分，如果看不见死者的脸，他心里会稍微好过。

吸血鬼正要去拿工具时视线落在尸体颈后右侧某个位置。

他向后退了一步，撞到了床头柜，剪刀和骨锯咣啷啷掉在地上。

* * *

魔偶睁开双眼。

熟悉的小教堂地下室里，一个熟悉的身影正在靠墙的石板架前收拾仪式所用的各种圣器法具。魔偶坐起身来，低头摸索检视自己身上主要关节各处缝合口。它看得出仪式一如既往地成功，那些被精心拼接回原位的皮肉筋骨已经不留半点痕迹完全愈合，再过半天左右就应该可以拆线了。

石板架前的人影转过身来，满面笑容。“康纳。”她说，“很高兴再见到你。”

“阿曼达。”魔偶说，站起身离开石台走下来。“谢谢你。”

被称为阿曼达的年长妇女递给它一个陶罐，向旁边架子上的一整排相同罐子打了个手势示意后再次转身背对它，继续整理面前的各种炼金术什物。“所以你的心结解开了吗？”

魔偶打开陶罐口的铅封嗅了一嗅，在喝下它的内容物之前先摸摸脖子上那一圈针脚密密麻麻的缝线。“并非我的心结，阿曼达。是这躯壳前任主人的心结，不要说是我，就连圣火也驱之不去。”

“康纳。”年长妇女望着魔偶默然一罐罐喝下瓦罐里的东西，交握自己双手十指似是怜悯姿势。“依我看，教团最后不得不派人前往伦敦、从泰晤士河里捞你出来这个事实，已经证明这心结是你朝圣旅途中一项魔障，姑息怀柔则无望得解。为了你的修行着想，你该将其亲手斩断。”

魔偶将最后一个瓦罐中的液体灌下喉咙，放下罐子垂下眼睛。“我当然也如此希望，阿曼达。但这副躯体……偶尔仍会自认为科尔·安德森。我不能——”

“你当然能，”对方厉声说。“你是我创造出的最完美造物，康纳。你的成功直接关系到我的成功。小科尔的灵魂早已脱离这苦难尘世，而你若是仍不肯放下这错觉执念，便是认贼作父。”

魔偶暂不作声，忍耐对面年长妇女严厉逼视。小教堂地下室里一时间充斥紧张的寂静。阿曼达等待一阵，再次发话。

“你休整停当，便重返伦敦。下个满月之前，我期待听到你已完成猎杀梵卓族吸血鬼汉克·安德森的任务。”

“是，阿曼达。”魔偶抬起头说，站直身形。“你的命令，我绝不辜负。”

[END]


End file.
